


Night Talk

by GrandBaguette



Category: Lifeline (Video Game 2015)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandBaguette/pseuds/GrandBaguette
Summary: Taylor已经回到地球了，但他再一次接通了和你的通讯。这次是为了什么呢？





	Night Talk

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️这篇写于续作公布之前，仅仅基于Lifeline1
> 
> 大约是原著向，随心写的。感觉大家眼中Taylor是乐观青年的样子，但我一直觉得他就是个被吓坏了的小宅男，通过吐槽来缓解自己的紧张（）Anyway，他真的超级可爱，特别喜欢这种需要依靠玩家的感觉。基本上就只是在填自己的脑洞，希望能跟你的脑洞有所重合_(:з」∠)_

[incoming communication]

[establishing connection]

[receiving message]

 

-Hello？  
有人吗？

 

-…Taylor？

 

-哦天，你还在，感谢上帝。  
我还在想回到这儿之后你不会再应答这个频率了呢。  
我是说…我回来了，地球，对。你知道吗？

 

-当然了，大新闻啊。

 

-哈哈，对…采访和取证什么的快把我搞疯了，据说他们在计划朝那颗卫星发射核弹之类的。

 

-为什么呼叫我？

 

-啊对，这个。其实…我也不知道。  
我睡不着。  
我躺在床上，闭上眼，眼前就会出现那些绿色的眼睛，几千只一齐盯着我看。  
然后我就想呼叫你。

 

-你还好吗？

 

-哦，当然，除了每天无法入睡、食不下咽、觉得周围每个人眼里都闪着绿光之外，我好极了。  
换句话说…不怎么好。

 

-你跟心理医生聊过了吗？

 

-是啊，他们给我派了一打这个。  
不过好像没什么用。  
我不觉得他们理解我的情况…你必须得亲眼看见那些外星人才能体会。  
跟他们聊天的时候我就只想呼叫你。  
…天啊，我都被自己恶心到了。

 

-医生们对此怎么说？

 

-这个…我其实没告诉他们这个频率的事。  
没告诉任何人。  
我没有想隐瞒，就只是话到嘴边说不出口。  
我猜把你扯进来只会平添麻烦，对吧？那些询问看起来超级正式。

 

-你现在在哪儿？

 

-在，呃，一栋房子，他们安排我住下的，应该是还有些检查没有结束。  
但总算没有人到处跟着我了，我现在一个人待着。  
说到这个，我这儿现在是半夜，不知道你那里怎么样，或许你正打算睡觉什么的…

 

-没关系，继续说吧。

 

-好。又来找你帮忙挺不好意思的，但这些话也只能跟你说了。  
毕竟只有你跟我一起“经历”了那些。

 

-我的荣幸啊。

 

-不，不，可别说什么荣幸，你绝对不想亲眼看着那些东西，相信我。  
不管怎么说，谢谢你。  
虽然我已经说过这个了，但是当时我满脑子都是“得救了”，没怎么好好组织语言。

 

-我很高兴能帮上忙。

 

-真的，没有你我肯定逃不出来，就像是…警车里备着的安抚毯什么的，抱歉。  
我本来想说灯塔，但是那太娘了，对吧？  
或许篝火是个好主意，对，这个比较贴切。

 

-或者就像是频率另一端的一个活人。

 

-就像是频率另一端的一个活人，对，哈哈。  
哦天。

 

-怎么了？

 

-没什么，真的。再也不会有什么了，我希望。  
只是隔壁房间的悉悉簌簌的声音。听起来像老鼠，你懂吧。  
但大概不是，我这几天听什么都像老鼠。

 

-你确定没问题？

 

-没问题，绝对的。他们彻底检查过救援船和上面的每一个人（包括我），没发现那些外星人，所以，一切OK。

 

-但你还是害怕。

 

-……对。我总觉得它们会突然出现在角落什么的。或者突然从某个人嘴里爬出来。  
我觉得我还是别想了。

 

-没关系的，深呼吸。

 

-我觉得我已经深呼吸一个世纪了，不确定它们是不是管用。  
唉。

 

-你还好吗？

 

-哦没事，我还好。只是把被子遮过了头。  
糟糕，现在它们要靠近我我可察觉不到了。  
但我不太想再掀开被子。

 

-别担心了，它们不会再出现了。

 

-好吧，十分有道理。呼。  
真希望你能在这儿。

 

-在你床上？

 

-不！我不是这个意思…我是说如果我能看见你大概就不会再想那些事了。只有通讯还是有点让人不安。  
在那儿的时候我不希望其他人也经历那些，但我们现在回到地球了，对吧。

 

-我会一直在这儿。

 

-好吧，谢谢。  
也许我只是希望能有什么东西可以抓着，除了被子以外，什么抓着睡也不会显得太娘的东西。

 

-也许你可以抱着自己。

 

-哈，哈，好主意。就好像真的有什么用一样。  
Hm。  
好吧，我还是这么做了。你好啊，Taylor Girl。  
晚上有些冷。  
我能不能……

 

-你想热起来？

 

-呃，你听起来像是什么奇怪的热线里的人。  
我只是想问…我能不能以后接着联系你？

 

-为什么？

 

-我觉得跟你聊天的时候我放松多了，脑子里没有尸体、外星人、绿眼睛什么的。  
我也许真的能睡着了。  
所以……我能不能接着跟你说话，拜托？

 

-当然了，我会一直在这儿。

 

-太好了，谢谢你。  
呼……  
你听说过吊桥效应吗？

 

-你会爱上在吊桥上遇见的那个人？

 

-呃，对，差不多。  
别误会，我只是……好吧。

 

-嗯哼。

 

-不说这个，不说这个。那些采访和记录我还想不过来呢。  
一次只处理一个问题，所以我现在应该专心入睡。

 

-我随时待命。

 

-噢，天啊，别说了。  
好吧，无论如何，我还得在这地方呆上一段时间，应付检查和采访。  
这事可还没完呢。

 

-你能做到的。

 

-是啊，我都从外星逃出来了，这些也不算什么。  
我猜我只要说是上帝一直保佑我就可以了。  
哈哈。  
…………  
………………

[connection unstable]

[connection restablized]

呼。

 

-怎么了？

 

-呃，没什么。  
真的没什么。  
刚刚暂时扰乱了通讯，但只是…  
……只是我把脸贴在了通讯器上而已，一切正常。

 

-你听起来脸红了。

 

-我并不知道你是怎么听(读?)出来的。  
不管怎样，我明天还有个彻底的复查，确认外星人没有潜伏期什么的。  
我希望之后就没事了。  
然后我就能回家了，我都快忘记家里长什么样了。  
或许之后我们能抽空见一面，我是说，如果你愿意的话。  
我不知道我还能不能继续学科学……直到我能重新面不改色地在老鼠身上实验之前，感觉不太行。  
还有……  
……

 

-Taylor？

 

-……

 

-…晚安，Taylor。

 

[connection kept]


End file.
